It's Just a Dream Right?
by SpookyZalost
Summary: in the year 2008 Daria is 25 years old and one night a light causes her to stop her car. it's only afew seconds later this turns out to be a mistake as some kind of machine tries to kill her now Daria and a future Jane must stop this from happening


**It's just a dream... right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daria all elements from that show belong to MTV nor do I own any other Ideas that might or might not be similar to other movies or TV shows they belong to their respective owners**

It was an average day in Lawndale a now 25 year old Daria Morgandorffer who had decided to move back after college was relaxing in her car now parked on the cliff overlooking the town remembering the times that tom had taken her up here.

Without realizing it she fell asleep and she didn't realize she was dreaming instead she just went about her business like usual, she drove home and turned on sick sad world which had been running so long that they seemed to be repeating themselves due to lack of Ideas.

Then there was something interesting on the news which came on next it was about a series of murders that were all 25 year old women in neighboring towns all with the name Daria.

While the skeptic in Daria made her wonder why that name in particular she though nothing else about it and went to bed.

It was then that her dream took a strange turn because there was a strange machine with claws overlooking her while she slept and when she saw it she was forced to awaken now realizing that she had fallen asleep in her car.

To her the dream wasn't strange at all though she had been having horrible dreams since the incident with the ninjas when she was little and had gotten used to them.

As she drove home she saw a strange light in the forest which made her stop the car for a minute to see what the commotion was about then she saw a strange pair of glowing red eyes reminiscent of the machine in her dream.

The machine ran up to her car and ripped off the door and threw her out of the car before moving towards her disoriented form.

Then there was this strange light coming down the road, it was a motorcycle and it didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

It was then that it came to a screeching halt while the rider jumped off and used a flying kick to disorient the machine.

It was then that the rider came up to Daria and some how this rider looked familiar.

"come with me if you want to live Daria Morgandorffer!"

of course considering the circumstances she had no arguments so she hopped on the back of the bike and they took off down the road escaping the machine.

Finally they stopped at a road side cafe to get something to eat and for the first time Daria saw who the rider was.

It was Jane lane her old friend though she hadn't seen her in years and this Jane looked much older than Daria expected.

"so... Jane what are you doing here? I thought you ran off to that artists commune or something"

"I did... but... listen this will be hard to explain but that robot is not from here..."

"let me guess, you are from the future and due to an uprising of machines you are back here to save me."

"while I enjoy your sarcasm you actually got this one right."

"wait what?"

"would I honestly come back here and save your sorry but from that tin can if I wasn't serious?"

"touche"

as they exited the place Jane filled Daria in on the upcoming events and why she had returned back here.

Eventually they arrived at an old beaten up shack in the middle of nowhere.

"listen you will be safe here... nobody knows about this place except me and my family."

"so tell me why does that thing want me anyway? I didn't do anything to it!"

"it's not what you have done... it's what you will do... you see in the future your one of the last smart people on the planet and you come up with a device that can end the machines reign forever so they sent that thing back here to stop you from ever being in the future after they have taken over."

"well I suppose being dead is better than having to endure a really bad future... wait... couldn't you have brought that device or something back here to stop the take over?"

"man you are on a roll today"

Jane reached into her coat pocket and inside she pulled out a strange chip with the insignia DM imprinted on it.

"this is that device... all we have to do is implant it into a really powerful computer and it will release a counter program that will infect and prevent the machines from making the first strike... however we must make sure the timing is right otherwise the program will just adapt and all the planing and this whole deal will be useless"

"so when is doomsday scheduled to happen?"

"oh... on December 21st 2012 at 0:0 universal time.

"but doesn't that correspond to the Mayan calendar end date?"

"well yes but all we have to do is activate the chip at about 23:00 to 23:30 to keep the program from activating... any more questions?"

"yes... where are the cameras? Or the men in white coats?"

"you and that sense of humor of yours... oh how I miss it."


End file.
